


[fic] I Just Wanna Hang Out With You

by silly_cleo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: “Look, I’m flying, Beau!”





	[fic] I Just Wanna Hang Out With You

“Look, I’m flying, Beau!”

Beau can’t help but grin at the sight of Jester, standing in the bow of the boat, arms thrown wide, her dress and hair streaming out behind her in the onrushing wind, looking for all the world like an adorable blue figurehead.

On impulse, Beau steps up behind her, plants her feet wide, and puts a hand either side of Jester’s waist. 

“There. Now you won’t fall, I’ve got you.”

“Silly Beau, of course I won’t fall!” 

All the same, she feels Jester’s back press into her chest as she lolls against her, but Beau’s already braced and kind of enjoys taking the extra weight. Following that same impulse, she slips her hands right round Jester’s waist, squeezing lightly. She’s rewarded by Jester, with gratifying promptness, turning and slipping her arms around Beau’s neck in return. Beau can feel the light dusting of salt spray on her skin. Their faces are very, very close. In one last, impulsive moment she closes the gap and their lips meet. Jester’s mouth is warm and soft as she kisses her, and yup, Jester is definitely kissing her back, awesome. It’s a really good kiss, too, and Beau’s not the least bit surprised that kissing is something Jester is good at. She’s just starting to think about whether there’s anywhere more private they can repair to for more than kissing when the boat jerks. She doesn’t quite lose her footing, but it’s a close call. Instinctively, her hold on Jester tightens. Jester makes a small squeaking noise in protest.

“Beau, I can’t keep kissing you if I can’t breathe.”

Regretfully, Beau loosens her grip. Fractionally.

“That’s better. Can we get back to kissing now?” Beau grins, more than happy to oblige.


End file.
